


you're not so tough (i'll call your bluff)

by theformerone



Series: variation on a theme [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Sakura is a Top, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: Sakura looks up at her, chin wet, green eyes glittering, and Karin wants to be swallowed whole."Not so tough now, are you?"





	you're not so tough (i'll call your bluff)

"I know your type," she says, voice cool, levelheaded, even as Sakura noses at her throat, presses kisses, little kitten licks along the column of it. 

She shuts the door behind them, but pulls Karin back to her, strong hands settling on her hips, and Karin lets her arms hang loose around Sakura's neck. It was easier getting her into bed than Karin expected. 

"Oh yeah?" Sakura asks, even though her mouth is insistent. Sweet, almost. Karin clocks how she does everything but bite her. Only presses of her lips, long drags of her tongue flat against her skin, licking up sweat and the heat of the bar downstairs. 

"What's my type?"

Karin laughs, throaty and deep, takes a swig from the martini still in hand. Some of the liquor spills down her chin, and Sakura chases drops of it back up, meeting at Karin's mouth. Her lips are lush and soft, folding over Karin's, her tongue sneaking its way into her mouth, licking, claiming. 

"You think you're hot shit," Karin says, pulling off as Sakura's hands travel around, palming her ass around her shorts. "You look at a girl and you decide to take her home. Think you're a big shot because you get pussy without even trying."

Sakura snorts into her throat and gives Karin's ass a sharp squeeze. Her fingers travel towards the crease, then forward, playing lightly at the soft heat between her thighs. 

"You think just because you rake it in, that means you're any good in bed," Karin says, lolling her head to the side. She finishes her drink and drops the glass on the floor. It cracks, but doesn't shatter. "When really, it's just because you're popular."

"Yeah?" Sakura asks, giving Karin's hips a light roll. It pushes her fingers further forward, and Sakura doesn't do much with them, just lets them sit there, like a weight she doesn't want Karin to forget about. 

Karin shrugs a shoulder. 

"Who wouldn't want to fuck the Godaime's apprentice?" Karin asks. "But you're probably not even that good in bed. I'd bet good money that the girls you fuck don't even come."

Sakura pulls back, cocks her head to the side. The look in her eyes is predatory, hungry, but Karin's seen worse. Then, Sakura's expression clears, and her smile is wicked. 

"I'll take that bet."

She pushes Karin back, using that monster strength of hers, until the backs of her knees hit the bed. Karin drops back and Sakura follows. She holds herself up with one hand on either side of Karin's head, peering down at her like an animal looking at its prey. 

It's been a long time since Karin was prey. She lifts her own knee, presses it up against the heat of Sakura's cunt, just to see if the other woman will twitch. She lets out a little  _'ah'_ that makes Karin smirk, but Sakura's eyes are focused. 

"Go on," Karin says. "Prove my point."

Sakura cocks an eyebrow and lifts a hand. She cups Karin's breast over the fabric of her shirt. Karin keeps her eyes on Sakura's face as she does it, impassive as she can. She kneads the flesh there slowly at first, squeezing, gauging the weight. Then she leans back, flicks her hair over her shoulder, and runs both of her hands down Karin's shoulders, over her breasts, where her nipples are starting to pebble beneath the purple fabric. 

Karin's breath hitches a fraction and Sakura smirks. 

"That sounds like a point for me."

Karin narrows her eyes. 

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

Sakura shrugs, and takes the zipper of Karin's shirt in hand, draws it down low enough so that she can palm her breasts out of it, but leaves the shirt still on. She wiggles a little bit, adjusts to the cool air on her nipples and not on the rest of her, and Sakura takes a nipple between two fingers, tests its sensitivity. 

"I didn't know you had these pierced," she says, ghosting a nail over the little barbells. 

Karin shrugs. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

Sakura chuckles. 

"Original."

She gives the barbell a little tug and Karin fights down a moan. There must be a change in how she looks because of the way Sakura looks at her, but Karin can feel blood rushing to her face. The piercings are old, but they've always been sensitive. The little bit of pain, but nothing that makes her uncomfortable. Sakura tugs at it again and Karin sighs, arches a little to get closer. 

Sakura presses her down with a hand on her shoulder and Karin opens her eyes. She doesn't remember closing them. 

"I didn't say you could move."

Karin blinks, jaw a little dropped. Sakura sinks down, catches her lower lip in a sharp bite that melts into a kiss, a slick slide of wet tongue, and she twists at the piercing. Karin moans, pours the sound of it into Sakura's mouth, and her body moves without her permission but Sakura holds her  _down._

Sakura moves, but she doesn't take her mouth or her hands away. She presses her own knee between Karin's thighs, and she pulls away from Karin's mouth, a little strand of spit connecting them and disappearing the same moment Karin sees it. 

"Awful quiet," Sakura muses. 

Karin can feel herself blush in spite of herself. She opens her mouth to snap out something rude, but Sakura lifts her knee and drops her mouth to Karin's nipple and everything goes a little staticky. 

Sakura tongues at the piercing, placing her teeth on it and tugging lightly, this way and that. She uses her knee to keep Karin's thighs spread, and holds her down so there's no way to writhe away from her touch.

She hums, pushes her knees up so she can grind down, but Sakura won't let her. She traps Karin between her hands and her legs, gives Karin only as much friction as she wants her to get. 

"I can make you beg for it."

It comes out of nowhere and it makes the crotch of her black shorts impossibly more wet. Karin grits her teeth against it, curls her toes, but Sakura whispers it, hot and filthy against the delicate skin where her breast meets her chest. 

"I can make you cry." 

She nips at the skin there and Karin holds onto the sheets, trying to find purchase. Sakura travels down, leaves a hand to toy at her nipple. She moves her thigh which is a blessing, but she replaces it with her mouth, and it's a curse. 

She doesn't even lick. She just breathes against it, buries her nose in the dampening crotch of Karin's shorts, and  _breathes_. 

"You smell so good," she says, and the rumble of her voice makes Karin twitch, makes a muscle in her thigh jump. 

Sakura doesn't do anything but breathe. Open mouthed, with her nose. She tweaks Karin's nipples, lets it send joints of sharp electricity through her body, and she breathes on her cunt, still covered, still leaking, and the words bubble to Karin's lips, play along them, and she wants to say it, but what comes out instead is - 

"Is th - that all you got?"

She wants to slam her face into the wall for stuttering. As it is, Sakura laughs before she presses her open mouth on Karin's cunt, and sucks at her through the cloth. 

Karin mewls, wants to roll into the wet heat of Sakura's mouth, wants to grind down, feel more, feel anything, but Sakura doesn't let her. Each time Karin so much as things about pressing down, Sakura twists one of her piercings, and Karin can't buck up because Sakura won't let her move because she's  _stronger_ than her, and Karin - 

Karin _likes_ it. 

Her glasses are fogged up and she's close to fully dressed, none of her clothes are on the floor, but she feels exposed. And she can't make herself care because she can feel Sakura's tongue move up, slide slow and heavy against her clit, and the fabric of Karin's shorts is going to be a sloppy mess by the time they're through, but she likes it, she wants it, wants to be a mess and wants Sakura to be the one that makes her that way. 

She must trust Karin to stay still (which is stupid, so stupid, Karin is going to arch off this bed into the damn  _ceiling_ ) because she moves the arm that's holding Karin down. She lays her thumb flat against the folds of Karin's pussy and rubs at her, hooking her nail a little bit and scraping down, pressing the fabric in. 

Karin grits her teeth and keens, but she wants, Sage in hell, she  _wants_. She wants the heat of Sakura's mouth on her, sucking her lips, tonguing her cunt, wrapped around her clit, and fuck, she wants to  _come_. 

She starts to shake, can feel the pressure, the weight of how much she wants it building up. It's a faint tingling in her stomach, a heat in her calves and behind her eyes. It makes her breath come quicker out of her chest and she heaves, breasts shaking as she does, and Karin shudders,  _shakes_ when Sakura rakes her fingernails down her chest, over her nipple, and catches the piercing as she goes. 

"God,  _fuck_ \- please,  _please_ \- ,"

Sakura looks up at her, chin wet, green eyes glittering, and Karin wants to be swallowed whole.

"Not so tough now, are you?"

Karin is at a loss for words. She opens her mouth and shuts it again, but she can't make herself look away from Sakura's wet mouth, covered in her own spit, and what of Karin's slick has pushed through the fabric. 

"Please what?" 

Karin blinks. Sakura tilts her head and licks her lower lip. Karin's mouth goes dry. 

"P-please eat me out." 

She says it too fast to leave time to be ashamed. It surprises her, how weak her voice sounds.

Sakura hums, moves her hands slowly until they're at Karin's hips, playing with the side zipper. She tugs it down slow enough that the sound is too loud in the room, and Karin tries not to wiggle in case she's made to be still again. Sakura lifts her hips with one hand and guides the shorts down with the other, tugging them off. She leaves Karin in her shirt and her boots. 

Sakura lifts an eyebrow and Karin wants to turn her face away. She isn't wearing any underwear. 

"What else do you want?" 

Karin swallows, tongue feeling thick in her mouth. But she's never had a problem getting what she wants before. Never had much trouble asking for it. 

"Your fingers." 

Sakura sits back, plays at being coy. It makes Karin want to kick her. 

"What do you want them to do?"

Karin lets out a breath, tries to keep pace with her heart in her chest. 

"Fuck me." Then, because she needs it; "Please."

Sakura grins, and Karin thinks she's about to die. 

She spreads Karin with her fingers and licks, lays her tongue flat against where Karin is still leaking and wet and drags her tongue all the way up. She gets her hands under Karin's ass, lifts her a little bit, so she can suck away the slick that's dribbled down her taint.

Sakura's tongue brushes against the lower rim of her asshole and Karin bucks before she can stop herself, lets out a little shout, but Sakura doesn't hold her down. Instead, she does it again, lifting Karin's ass higher so she can lave her tongue over the tighter muscle. 

"You can't have it both ways," Sakura says against the soft skin. "I can only eat one at a time." 

"My ass," Karin breathes, stuttering over the end of Sakura's sentence. "Eat my ass,  _please_ , Sakura - ,"

Sakura digs her fingers into the soft flesh and Karin can  _feel_ the little red marks that'll still be there in the morning. 

"And what should I do with my fingers?" she asks. 

And her breath is so close to where Karin wants her mouth, that she doesn't feel any shame when she chokes on the words as she says them. 

"Fuck me with them," Karin says. " _Fuck me with them._ "

Sakura's first finger slips inside of her so quickly Karin almost jumps. Sakura doesn't hold her down, but she keeps the finger shallow, slowly pulling it out until Karin has to dip her hips to follow.

The second finger pushes in easy, and Karin has to bite her lip to keep herself from shouting. The fingers separate, scissor, dip in and out too slowly for it to be enough but too quickly for it to be too much. 

Sakura licks at her asshole, laving her tongue over it to make the muscle relax. She kisses at it, bites her buttcheek. She holds Karin up, keeps her hips elevated enough so that she can do both at once, and Karin sees  _stars_ when she stretches around Sakura's third finger and she starts to get fucked in earnest. 

Sakura hums and Karin can  _feel_ it, can feel everything, and that hot feeling in her calves is spreading down her legs, heating up her face until she feels a bit dizzy, and Sakura buries her fingers in her pussy to the knuckle and then  _grinds the knuckle up against her_ with her thumb on Karin's clit moving in circles that are way too slow, and her tongue is pressing, dipping just a little bit  _in_ and Karin comes so fast, so _hard_ she forgets to shout.

She's sweating so much her shirt sticks to her back and under her armpits, and she feels hot and tingly all over. Her breath comes back to her in little gasps that she catches up with, and she pushes herself up onto her elbows. 

Sakura pulls her fingers out so slowly it makes Karin  _whine_. It sounds so needy, so high in the back of her throat. She doesn't recognize it as a sound she's capable of making. 

Sakura looks at her, and Karin looks back. Then, she reaches down, and wraps her fingers around Karin's clit. And with a smile that spells death (a little death, a sweet death, a death that Karin wants, wants,  _wants_ ), Sakura pinches  _hard_. 

"What," she purrs, "was my type again?"

**Author's Note:**

> who else ya got?


End file.
